Sen o Legendzie cz.12
Dolina na terenie Kaukazu. Dwójka Baldanderów stała już nieopodal jeziorka, które niczym lustro odbijał błękit nieba. Dziewczyna z lękiem spojrzała się na głębię wody i w mig przypomniała sobie wszystkie wydarzenia spowodowane tym lękiem. Nie chciała tam wchodzić, bała się jak diabeł wody święconej. Albo jak Nowa hycla. Sama już nie wie. - Zanim jednak zaczniemy - odezwał się anioł. - Opowiedz mi, proszę, o swych przyjaciołach. - Yyy, że mam opowiedzieć o moim trans-szefie, lasce czystej krwi niemieckiej, co wygląda jak Pamela Anderson z czasów jej sławy, czy o moim wilku-zboczuchu? - Nie zrozumiałaś - pokręcił głową w grymasie mężczyzna. - Chodziło o tych z Dziwnego Miasta. '' - Aaa, o tyyych... Ou - tym razem dziewczynie zszedł uśmiech z twarzy. Widać było, że nie chce zbytnio o nich mówić. - ''No to tak, może ja zacznę - założył ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Smok, córka Szatana, czarownica, Reinkarnator, syrena... - Tak tak, wiem. Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć! "Nieczyste istoty, przeciwnicy Boga", wiem! Jednak zauważ, że nie trzymam z nimi aż tak zżytych kontaktów, jakbyś myślał... - Aby na pewno? - Słowo honoru, że tak jest! -'' Oni twierdzą inaczej.'' - Jak to....oni? - dziewczyna zdziwiła się tą odpowiedzią. - Są za górami. Słyszę ich myśli, są one tak głośne i chaotyczne, że nie da się ich nie słyszeć. - Co....co, co cococoococcococCO?!!!! - Baldanderka złapała się za głowę i skuliła się w nerwach i gniewie. - MIAŁ NIKOMU NIE MÓWIĆ!!! Baldand podszedł do niej i położył rękę na jej ramieniu. - Wiem, że ci zależało na tajemnicy, ale powierzyłaś ją nieodpowiedniej osobie... '' - On zwykle dotrzymywał słowa...Przynajmniej moje... - w oczach jej zbierały się łzy. - ''Tu nie chodzi o to, że czytał, ale był czytany... '' - odrzekł anioł. Z początku Baldanderka nie zrozumiała słów Żywego Anioła, potem jednak domyśliła się jego sensu. Został odczytany. Serek po prostu dał się odczytać, pewnie nawet nie z własnej woli. - Po co... - łkała z nerwów. - Po co tu przybyli? Ci grzeszni...grzesznicy! O-oni nie mogą tu wejść! Nie mogą zasyfić tego czystego miejsca! - ''Spokojnie ''- przykucnął Baldand przy dziewczynie. - ''Oni im nie pozwolą. - Jacy oni? - Twoi opiekunowie. *** Mentorowie LoboTaker patrzyli u wejścia do gór kaukaskich, jak w oddali powoli "opada" Mer De Sang na wody Morza Czarnego. Całą 'gadkę' mieli już przygotowaną, jak i też broń, w razie walki. - To chyba oczywiste, że dojdzie do burdy - powiedział Lobo. - Pochodzą z poj*banego miasta, to sami są poj*bani. - Nie wiń miasta, wiń mieszkańców - odparł Undertaker. - A te wody bardziej czarne od Zatoki Meksykańskiej po wycieku ropy, las i różne, dziwaczne zjawiska, które tam się dzieją? Grabarz się zamyślił, m.in. przy tym, skąd on wiedział, jak wyglądała Zatoka Meksykańska po wycieku ropy, jak i w ogóle wygląda Zatoka Meksykańska. Po chwili jednak...odrzekł: - Dobra, przekonałeś mnie. Kosmita ustawił swe ciało w gest 'gotowego do walki', zaś Wysoki Shinigami przywołał swoją Kosę Śmierci. Jedynie, na co czekali, to na przybyszów z CreepyTown. *** Wielki statek opadł na wody Morza Czarnego z łoskotem....znaczy, z reakcją przybyszów typem "whoaaa". Gdy tylko belka od wejścia opadła na podłoże, wszyscy szybko wybiegli na plażę. - ZIEMIA!! - krzyknęła gromadka niemal równocześnie. - I góry... - powiedział niepewnie Przemek, schodząc na suchy ląd. - Wyczuwasz coś, Strange? - Dwie aury - odpowiedziała syrena, idąc tuż za niebieskowłosym. - Jedna pochodzi z kosmosu, druga jest podobna do Salai, tyle że silniejsza. - Mogłem się spodziewać - przytaknął chłopak. - Będziemy mieli wpierw "strażników" do pokonania. - Ee, przepraszam? - spytał się nieśmiale Ender, stojąc na statku, u samego początku podestu. - Mogę zostać i popilnować staktu? - A czemu? - powiedziała Nowa, stojąca za nim i chcąca przejść do przyjaciół. - No cóż... - podrapał się po głowie. - W sumie coś 'wewnątrz' mnie podpowiada, by tam nie iść i nie robić nieładu w tamtym miejscu... - Twoje baldanderskie sumienie - odrzekł Przemek. - To da się łatwo rozwikłać. - W sumie możesz zosta-- - zaczęła Strange. - Lepiej chodź z nami - przerwał jej jednak Przemek. - Cz-czemu? - Mam wobec ciebie pewne plany, a póki co wpierw dotrzyjmy w góry - uśmiechnął się do Baldandera chłopak. - W ogóle wiecie, gdzie się podziali Salai i Serek? - spytał się grupki przyjaciół Dizzy. - Pofrunęli się ścigać o to, kto jest szybszy - odpowiedziała Ins. - Serkowi się chciało? - zdziwiła się Strange. - No wiesz, jak Salai dała argument "nie masz jaj" na sprzeciw... - elfica obruszyła ramionami. - I wszystko jasne... - skwitowała ostatecznie piratka. - To idźmy ich dogonić, póki nie natrafią na owych "strażników"... Tu piratka wymownie spojrzała się na swojego chłopaka. *** - Nie martw się o to, co dzieje się za górami, bo ciebie to nie dotyczy ''- próbował uspokoić dziewczynę Baldand. - A-ale jak miałoby mnie nie dotyczyć, skoro tu chodzi właśnie o mnie?! - LoboTaker unosiła się przez emocje. - W ogóle ich nie powinno tutaj BYĆ! - ''Widzisz, wścibskość jest w nich wrodzona... '' - Ja też się urodziłam w CreepyTown! - ''Ale nie przesiąkłaś tym zepsuciem i obłudą, jak twoi..."przyjaciele"... - ''tu Żywy spauzował przed ostatnim słowem, gdyż ciężko mu było powiedzieć ową frazę w danej sytuacji. - A-ale...ale... - dziewczyna nie zdążyła się wysłowić, gdyż nagle została przyciągnięta i przytulona przez Anioła. Była w szoku. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Nie tyle, że nie wiedziała, co się tak właściwie dzieje wokół, to w dodatku na uspokojenie została przytulona...i było to dla niej miłe. Przez nawrót zmęczenia i płacz znów zachciało jej się spać. Walczyła ze swoim organizmem, by jednak tak się nie stało. Przegrała, zasypiając w ramionach Baldanda. Jedyne, co powiedziała przed snem, to "miło...". Mężczyzna wstał, podnosząc dziewczynę na swe ramiona. Zsunął swe buty, po czym wszedł do jeziora. - ''To już pora na twe oczyszczenie, Adrianno... ''- odrzekł swym spokojnym głosem Baldand. Doszedł tak na wysokość swoich kolan, po czym ukląkł z dziewczyną w ramionach. *** - HAAAAAAAAAAA! CIOTA! PRZEGRYWASZ, SEREK, PRZEGRYWASZ! - wrzeszczała na całe gardło demonica, będąca znacznie dalej od smoka. Gad starał się jak mógł, by ją dogonić. Niestety, warunki atmosferyczne inne od tego, jakie są w Kraju, nie pozwalały na to. Dodatkowo przeszkadzały mu drzewa i pagórki, które co rusz znikąd się wynurzały na drodze. Demonica zapewnie przywykła do tego typu krajobrazów - różne tereny są w końcu w piekle. Salai cały czas pędziła przed siebie, dopóki nie wyczuła znajomego zapachu. Zapachu Posępnego, Wysokiego Gbura, jak to zwykle lubiała mawiać. Wylądowała ona na ziemi, smok trochę później za nią. Trochę dalej, u samego wejścia do gór, stali mentorzy LoboTaker. Nabrała grymasu z powodu końca ściganki, lecz szybko się rozchmurzyła - wiedziała, że zaraz zacznie się nawalanka. - Co jest, Salai, zasłabłaś? - powiedział szyderczo Serek, podchodząc do shinigami. - Spójrz przed siebie. Jak mu powiedziała, tak też zrobił. Jemu przez moment także zrzedła mina. - O nie... - Ooo taak, wreszcie będzie naprawdę coś ciekawego! - wyszczerzyła swe zęby Salai. - Czekałam na to zbyt długo, a walka z aniołkami dla mnie była za nudna. Nareszcie będzie porządne napie**alanie! - Mogłem się ciebie tu spodziewać, Salai - odezwał się z niechęcią w głosie Undertaker. - Ty w sumie zawsze parłaś się być pierwsza do dostania w mordę... - Stul pysk, grzybie! - dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i wyskoczyła do przodu, wysuwając swą kosę. Na jej drodze stanął jednak Lobo, który sprzedał jej siarczystego, prawego sierpowego prosto w twarz. Dziewczynę aż odrzuciło na bok. - Mocna w tekstach, a w biciu to c*pa! - zarechotał kosmita, mierząc hakiem w stronę leżącej demonicy. W tym momencie do Czarniana doskoczył smok. Mocno przyparł go do podłoża, i gdy ten chciał zionąć w niego ogniem, nagle poczuł silne uderzenie w kroczu od nagolenników Ważniaka. Smok zwinął się w pół, a kosmita, korzystając z okazji, odepchnął gada i sam, dzięki temu, wstał. Ponownie zbliżył się do przeciwnika, po czym wymierzył kolanem prosto w brzuch. Smok padł jak długi na ziemię. Nie spodziewał się do końca, jak potężny jest jego przeciwnik. Teraz zrozumiał, skąd LoboTaker ma taką siłę. The Undertaker podszedł do nadal leżącej demonicy. W rękach pewnie dzierżył swoją kosę. - Nie udawaj nieprzytomną, demonico - powiedział to ze wzgardą w głosie. - Wiem, że coś knujesz. - Dobrze myślisz, gnojku - odezwała się Salai, po tym wstała i rzuciła się na Umarłego z pięściami. Ten jednak szybko skontrował, szybko łapiąc ją za gardło i uderzając ją w splot słoneczny. Dziewczyna zawyła z bólu, lecz długo nie była mu dłużna. Szybko ponownie przywołała swoją kosę i machnęła w okolicy jego gardła. Mocno go przy tym drasnęła, przez co trysnęła na nią jego krew. - ''Sangue infernale ''- powiedział Grabarz, zaciskając w tym samym czasie swoje krwawiące gardło. Nagle dziewczynę zaczęły oblatywać płomienie w miejscach, gdzie na niej była tryśnięta krew z gardła. Salai mocno zdziwiła się tą techniką; nie sądziła, że ta istota może ją znać. Jedynymi, którzy potrafili czynić takie rzeczy ze swą krwią, to czarnoksiężnicy, choć i oni musieli skądś posiąść czystą ''piekielną krew. Jedynymi zaś istotami, które takie coś miały, są... - Niemożliwe! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna, szybko oczyszczając się z płomiennej krwi. - Nie możesz nim być! Przecież gardzisz nami! - Niestety, ale to prawda - odrzekł stonowanym głosem Taker. - Tak, jak Hitler pochodził od matki Żydówki, tak ja...jestem w pół-demonem, a mym ojcem jest sam Belial. - NIE MOŻE BYĆ! - wrzeszczała coraz bardziej rozjuszona toperzyca. - NIE MOŻESZ BYĆ MOIM KUZYNEM!!! - Najwidoczniej masz dwóch Taker'ów jako kuzynów... - odparł Shinigami. - I wiesz mi, też się z tego powodu nie cieszę. - NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ! - wrzasnęła jeszcze głośniej, rzucając się na mężczyznę. Powaliła go i przytrzymała, dzięki serii nagłych, agresywnych cięć kosą. Grymas agresji wskazywał, że wpadła ona w Furię Gniewu. Undertaker dobrze znał tę technikę już od swojej podopiecznej. Ledwo podniósł swą dłoń na wysokość twarzy Salai i strzelił w nią piorunem. Ją samą odrzuciło na drugą część polany. Shinigami ledwo wstał zauważając, że na jego klatce piersiowej wciąż tkwi kosa toperzycy. Płynnie wyciągnął broń ze swego ciała, rozlewając szkarłatną posokę przed sobą. Skrzywił się z bólu - kosy Shinigami zawsze szkodzą na innych shinigami; taką mają moc. Złapał się za krwawiące miejsce, próbując mniejszymi piorunami ją zagoić. Spojrzał przed siebie - dziewczyna leżała w oddali nieprzytomna; wiedział, czego użyć przeciwko Furii Gniewu. Gdyby nie jego podopieczna, prawdopodobnie by o tym nie wiedział i musiałby to wyczytać z różnych ksiąg. Doświadczenie jednak lepiej uczy od niejednego podręcznika. Smok powoli wstawał z ciosu. Nie chciał walczyć. Znaczy się chciał, ale nie z nim. Do tej pory pamiętał chłód zimnego metalu haka na swoim gardle, gdy spotkali się w CreepyTown. - Wreszcie poczuję prawdziwy smak smoczego mięska! - ponownie zarechotał Lobo, oblizując sobie wargi. Niedoczekanie, odpowiedział w myślach sobie Serek. Znów wzniósł się na skrzydłach, lecz celnie kosmita rzucił hakiem prosto w jego lewe skrzydło. Quint usłyszał, jak metal przerywa błonę w jego skrzydle, po czym z rykiem upadł na ziemię. Gdy zauważył, jak przeciwnik pewnym krokiem się do niego zbliża, ten szybko podniósł swój łeb i zionął w niego ogniem. Trafił celnie płomieniem prosto w łydki, mocno mu je parząc. - OK**WAK**WAK**WAK**WAK**WAK**WAK**WAPARZY! - krzyczał kosmita, wierzgając i skacząc jak opętany, próbując tak ugasić ogień tlący się na jego nogach. W desperacji aż padł na ziemię, turlając. *** - Słyszycie te odgłosy? - spytał się Dizzy. - Niby jakie? - odpowiedziała również pytaniem Vellox. - Nooo, jakby walki. - odparł wstydliwie chłopak. - Jakieś wrzaski, kopnięcia, i takie tam... - Znając życie, pewnie ta dwójka się na kogoś natknęła - odparła Strange. - albo sami zaczęli się pomiędzy sobą naparzać. - W to wątpię - odparł Przemek. - Słychać inne głosy, nie tylko Serka czy Salai. - Czyli że...natknęli się na tych "strażników"? - spytała się niepewnie Nowa. - Tak to przeczuwam. A to przeczucie wcale mi się nie podoba. - No dobra, ludziska! - krzyknęła Ins. - Tak więc d*py w troki i ruszamy do naszych kumpli, by im pomóc! - I samemu pewnie komuś nakopać! - odkrzyknęła Hajs. - Nie podoba mi się to - powiedział cicho Ender. - Mi także - przytaknął Aracz. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sen o Legendzie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures